Neverending Nightmare
by BunnyTigger
Summary: Follow four friends that attend Kiross Academy Girls' School. After deciding to stay after school one day to study for upcoming exams, they decide to perform a charm so they can pass their exams. However, this proves fatal as the charm backfires and the four are pulled into the nexus where Heavenly Host now resides. Through determination and struggles, will they make it out alive?
1. Character Introductions

Name : **Shion Fujisaki**

Age : Sixteen

Sex : Female

Height : 5'4"

Weight : 183 pounds

School : Kiross Academy Girls' School

Hair Color : Dirty Blonde

Eye Color : Sky Blue

Hairstyle : Long, halfway down back with two long strands of hair framing her face

Short Bio : Shion has always lived with her aunt and uncle. Surprisingly one could never guess that both of her parents are in jail. Well, technically, they aren't her real parents. At least to her they aren't. They had always left her alone as a child, never taking a second look back at her as they would walk out the door. So at the age of eight she moved in with her aunt and uncle and has found herself a happy home. They gave her all the love and support she could ever want. Thus why she is now happy-go-lucky.

Shion met up with Purin in middle school, glad to have a friend for the first time ever. The two seemed perfect to be friends due to their childish personalities. However, Shion would always outshine in that category. She loved to have Purin stay constantly over at her home, just so eh would have someone to talk to. If one truly looked at Shion, they would think of her as an elementary school kid due to her small height and the way she acted.

Personality : Shion is well known to act more like a little kid than a high school student. She speaks as if she hasn't grown up away from being a child. When she wants something, usual food wise, she gives a rather hard to look away from puppy face until she gets said piece of food. Anyone whom gives into her face is rewarded with a tight bear hug. Shion is actually afraid of dark and enclosed spaces so she tends to lose heart easily. If left alone in a dark, small space for more than a few moments, she spaces out and begins to rock back and forth.

Clothing : A pink and tan shirt with black buttons that have the sleeves rolled up. Her collar is constantly held down by black buttons and her skirt is pink. Because she does have seeing, she is usually wearing her black framed oval glasses.

Name : **Purin Fujimoto**

Age : Sixteen

Sex : Female

Height : 5'3"

Weight : 165 pounds

School : Kiross Academy Girls' School

Hair Color : Orange - Brown

Eye Color : Orange

Hairstyle : Shoulder length with a ponytail tied up on the right side of her head with a yellow bow.

Short Bio : Purin grew up in a loving family. Her mother and father tended to spoil her a lot. All she would have to do is cry and she would have whatever she wanted in an instant. However as she grew older, she grew out of that phase. Instead of crying for what she wanted, she would wait until her birthday or Christmas and then ask for said item. She had drastically changed and people began to see the bright girl that had long been locked away. Purin even felt happy about herself.

In middle school she became the best of friends with Shion Fujisaki when they had class together. All throughout those few years they happily went out to eat, bought stuff together, ate lunch on the roof and even stayed over at each others homes. Into high school they became school mates due to having different classes, not that that mattered to her. They steadily met up with Nao Hojo whom became a big sister to them. If at anytime they needed help with something, they would go to her and she would help them.

Personality : Purin is a rather happy-go-lucky person. She has a bright personality that shines like a candle in a dark room. Though once alone in a dark room she tends to cry. Purin is afraid of ghosts and anything else like that. If she sees something scary, she turns tail and runs away without a sense of direction to guide her. She acts like the middle child of the trio of girls.

Clothing : A pink and tan shirt with black buttons that have the sleeves rolled up. Her collar is constantly held down by black buttons and her skirt is pink.

Name : **Nao Hojo**

Age : Eighteen

Sex : Female

Height : 5'6"

Weight : 180 pounds

School : Kiross Academy Girls' School

Hair Color : Red - Brown

Eye Color : Lavender

Hairstyle : Long, halfway down her back.

Short Bio : Nao has been an orphan since she was three. Her parents died in a plane crash whilst coming home for her birthday. At the time she had been living with her grandparents so she remained with them until she was ten. Suddenly her grandmother died and her grandfather died a few months later from a broken heart. She lived with a foster family until she was eighteen, the age she chose to go out and live on her own. Believe it or not Nao holds down two jobs that go back and forth during the school days. Some days she misses class to work, other days she's up all night working to earn a paycheck.

Nao lived on her own for a few months before she took in a stray kitten that had been left outside her door. This kitten, whom she named Bunny, was now her house mate and friend when she was home. Other times if she was gone for a while, a kindly old woman whom lived next door to her would go in, check on her and even feed and play with her.

Personality : Nao may seem head-strong and ready to put someone in their place, however, she really is just at heart. She scares easily and tends to hide in the face of fear. However when she is around someone else that is scared, she puts on a brave front and tries here best to cheer that person up. She is actually a rather lonely person when she works, always wishing for that one day off to just spend time at home with her cat.

Clothing : A pink and tan shirt with black buttons that have the sleeves rolled up. Her collar is constantly unbuttoned and instead of the traditional skirt she wears tan pants that have a pink stripe down the middle on each leg.

Name : **Saige Hojo**

Age : Twelve

Sex : Female

Height : 4' 10''

Weight : 85 pounds

School : Kiross Academy Girls' School

Hair Color : Blue

Eye Color : Blue

Hairstyle : Majority of her hair is worn down so that it rests in the middle of her back, she wears two pig tails tied on either side of her head with light blue ribbons.

Short Bio : Saige grew up in America, never knowing that her parents had once lived in Japan. She went to a public school that gave her the freedom to grow up normally. She played with other kids her age and she loved the fact she could dress how she wanted, which usually meant t-shirts with cute designs, khakis, sneakers and her hair even was a tad wild at times. Though her favorite hairstyle was braiding her hair and tucking it up, to make it look as if she had short hair. Just as she turned twelve and was about to go into middle school, her parents suddenly were asked to return to Japan. Her paternal grandfather had died and he was leaving his estate to her family.

Instead of fussing, crying or yelling, she went along quietly. It was hard moving from a place where she had more freedom, to a place that was a little stricter. The new school she attended acquired her to wear a uniform, at least she was happy that it was a co-ed school. And come to find out, she was in the same school as her cousin, Nao. Nao of course was flustered by this, never knowing she had a cousin. The two seem distant due to that.

Personality : Saige has grown up with her family supporting her along the way. She is well known as a well behaved little girl that loves to cheer others up. She hates crying and showing any kind of weakness, be that may she is afraid of thunder storms. She tends to act older than she actually is.

Clothing : A pink and tan dress with black buttons that have the sleeves pushed down. Her collar is constantly buttoned and she wear tan stockings with black school shoes.


	2. Foreboding Morning

**"Hold it right there!"** A shrill voice called out from an apartment that sat on the second floor of a small apartment complex. Then came the sound of two pairs of romping feet, one being louder than the other. Among the sounds of the two pairs of romping feet a bell rung every few steps. **"Give it back dammit!"** The shrill voice shouted. The romping ended as it did every morning with the sound of something running into a wall and falling to a floor with a loud thump. This was the normal sound from apartment 2-E that other tenants had long gotten use to. Considering the fact this had happened every day for at least a year and a half.

A girl of about eighteen groaned as she sat up, facing a sunshine yellow wall. She glowered at the wall and stood with a huff through lush, pink lips. How many times a day did one person have to put up with hitting a wall and end up falling to the floor? She wasn't sure in all honesty. However one thing she knew was that two beady eyes were boring into her back. The perfectly shaped head turned so fast that the hair a top swung over a shoulder just perfectly. There at the doorway into the kitchen sat a cat with a piece of fish just hanging from its mouth.

**"That's for my bento! Give it back you thieving little jerk!"** Nao cried as she stood and resumed chasing the calico cat around the one room apartment. This was the morning ritual that she had to admit she loved. Every morning she would wake up and shower, after setting her bento out on the table to warm up from sitting in the fridge all night. While showering the cat, she had adopted from a friend a year prior, would climb up onto the table, steal a random piece of food from the box and then it would sit there and wait until it was noticed. She loved the little cat with all her heart. It was the only pet she had ever had after all.

After what seemed like eternity, though what was really ten minutes, she finally had caught the thieving feline. **"Bunny, you never learn do you?"** She sighed as she broke off the bitten chunk and fed it to the cat, then replaced the fish into her bento. She sealed it tight and packed it away safely in her school bag. After quickly feeding her feline and hugging her closely, she was heading out. **"See you later, Bunny. Hold down the fort for me, 'kay?"** Nao joked, laughing when she heard the bell on Bunny's collar ring. She just pretended it was an answer and shut the door, making sure to lock it behind herself.

Today was a rather sunny, warm day. The kind of weather that she was comfortable in. Not to yet hot, yet not to cold, just right in between. Nao spun, her skirt spinning gently with an oncoming breeze. **"I can't waste too much time this morning. I have classroom duties...which means I get to play pranks here and there."** She chuckled to herself as she turned the corner and began to walk up the hill that led to her school. The school called Kiross Academy, a newly built all girls school.

There use to be an all girls school named Heartcove Girls Academy, however, due to budget cuts and the school falling apart, the school had to be torn down. Somehow the principal came up with an agreement with the city to allow the girls to attend a new school built on the same ground as the old one. The boys of a neighboring all boys school weren't on board with the change and constantly tried to bother the girls into stupid acts. Due to new rules though if they were turned in, they got an automatic detention. And if they were caught a second time it would be a three days suspension and anytime after that was a weeks suspension and possible expulsion. Of course Nao loved the new rules she had come face to face with. Guys weren't her favorite thing in the world after all.

Finally she reached the top of the hill and turned left into the courtyard of the school. Many of the students were already there, chatting with their friends in little groups here and there. Nao found herself smiling as a small gust of wind brushed her face, cooling the sweat that had formed from the climb. "Today is going to be really good. I can just feel it." She nodded to herself and walked inside, wafting away the smell of a deodorant spray used by a male teacher. Her nose scrunched up in annoyance and she poked her head into the doorway of his classroom. **"Takuya-sensei!"** She called out, catching him off guard. The spray in his hands tumbled into a nearby garbage can. **"The principal has rules in place for a reason, please stop using sprays like that!"** She barked out. No way was anyone going to break the rules, not with her mind on becoming student council president.

Nao turned quickly on her heel and walked down the hallway. Nearby sounds of students talking filled the normally quiet hallways as she walked along. Most of the voices were of teachers since the girls tended to stay outside as long as possible before the bell would toll. She was somehow one of the girls that braved the hallways just to make it to home room first before anyone else. After all, she could sneak eating breakfast since the teachers didn't come in until a few moments before the bell would ring. A grin found its way onto her face as she walked into the room at the end of the hallway. **"What hell can I raise today?"**

A voice from within the room caught her attention, causing her to come to a complete stop. In fact there were two voices happily chatting away. She whipped her head around, knowing which way they were coming from. Her feet were quiet as they moved, step by step to the back of the room. Her hands came down on two heads of hair, causing two eeps to ring out within the quiet room. **"Fu-ji-sa-ki. Fu-ji-mo-to."** Nao creepily spoke, chuckling as the two girls froze beneath her grip and then turned to look up at her. **"Hojo-sempai!"** One giggled, her blonde hair bouncing playfully along her shoulder. **"Good morning!"** Small hands reached up and took one of Nao's hands, pulling her forehead so that the back of her hand touched the blonde haired girl's cheek.

**"So soft~!"** Shion purred, admiring how soft Nao's skin was. The second girl muttered a squeak as she reached out for Shion to stop. **"Shi-chan...that's not nice to do..."** Her orange-brown ponytail swayed a little as the top of her head was patted. **"Don't worry about it, Purin. As long as she doesn't say that, everything will be fine."** Nao softly answered, glad to see the girl calm down soon after. Shion purred loudly, her lips practically curled up into that of a cat's grin. **"I want your skin...let me have it!"** She let go of Nao's hand and jumped up, intending to wrap her arms around Nao.

Nao sighed, holding out one hand, of which Shion ran face first into. She squirmed and then huffed as Nao was easily to hold her at bay. **"Enough already Shion. I came in to clean and you aren't helping."** Even though the older teen acted mature, one could easily see the soft smile she wore. She cared for the younger students because they were really her only friends. She was the only one that cared enough to look past their childish front and see how much they truly cared for everyone. **"U-Um...Nao..."** Purin sheepishly spoke up, her cheeks lighting up rather quickly. Purin was well known as a quiet spoken person, even around her friends. So some times it was hard to tell if she really wanted to speak or not.

**"Yes?"** Nao curiously asked, turning her attention to her. Purin reached out again, her fingers wiggling for a moment before she pulled her hand back against her heart. **"W-We cleaned f-for y-y-you..."** Of course the two girls cared for Nao in return. Every time she turned around they were always doing something she was supposed to do. Nao released Shion, whom slumped back into a chair with a pout, and she knelled down in front of Purin. Reaching a hand out, she gently patted her shoulder. **"Thank you very much, Purin."** She whispered, glad to see the girl smile in return. Purin was truly had a kind heart and loved when someone paid her a compliment.

Nao stood back up, taking her first glimpse of the room. Everything was truly spotless and to her surprise they had even neatly stacked packets the teacher had printed out for that days lesson on the desk. **"Nao!"** Shion called out, finally snapping out of her usual phase. **"Saige-chan is asking for us to stay after school today."** Nao looked back with a curious stare. **"And why would she ask us?"** She pushed up onto one of the desks and sat down. **"She is having trouble with her studies for the upcoming exams and really wants to know if we can help her study."** Shion smiled brightly, wanting to help out Nao's cousin. Nao sighed and hung her head. **"I don't see why not."**

_'I just hope Bunny won't get to lonely tonight...'_

**"Yay! Then it's settled! We'll meet in the library after school!"** Shion cheered, high-fiving Purin. Nao chuckled softly, knowing they all needed to study. With up coming exams she didn't want to see anyone fail.


	3. Two Days Prior - Saige's Discovery

Author's Note : This chapter is set two days before the charm is performed.

In a quiet room stood a young looking girl. Her blue pigtails bounced softly as her head turned from side to side, eyes scanning shelf after shelf of books. What she was looking for seemed to be a mystery in some ways. It did seem as if she skipped over the children books, adult books, history books and whatever else was in between. A gasp then escaped her lips as her eyes finally landed on the section of books she had been looking for. Books about occults, hauntings and supernatural mysteries. Small, yet delicate looking hands reached up and traced the words on each book, her lips soundlessly moving with each name her fingers moved over. Finally, her fingers stopped on one black colored book that had silver lettering. She took a hold of the book and pulled it out, smiling as she saw the title and author.

It was an occult mystery book that had been published by a small book company. The author was named Kou Kibiki, a man well respected in the community of 'believers'. In fact, she herself was one of them. It was strange to think that such a young girl as herself was into something so deep and terrifying. Walking slowly back to a table, she pulled out a chair, of which her school bag hung off of. The table was the same table she sat at every day, starting around three-forty-five or four pm everyday. After all, it was in the back of a small library that rarely ever was full of loud, obnoxious teenagers. In fact the only days she had taken note of that happening was on Fridays. Just because of the weekend frenzy that would follow.

Sitting down, she ever so gently set the book on the table as she turned to grab a notebook and pencil out of her bag. However, she was stopped halfway by the sound of something hitting the table. Blinking, she turned her attention to a bundled set of white pages. The pages looked to be regular computer papers with faint outlines of what had been printed on them folded inward. **"Why would someone hide papers in a book?"** It stumped her since she knew from experience that if anything other than the pages meant for the book were inside the book, it ran a risk of making the book look bent. Minus book markers, it mostly meant dog-flapping corners or bending the pages so that the pages were hard to properly turn. Her curiosity was now running on high as her hands gently picked up the bundle of papers.

Wondering if it was the right thing to do, she almost got up to go and tell a librarian, that was until a doll-like piece of paper fell out of the bundle. **"Eh?"** Deep blue eyes moved from the bundle to the paper doll that laid perfectly flat on the table. Even though it had been tied in the bundle and stuffed into the back of a book, it was perfectly fine. No scuff marks, bends or tears. **"If I remember right, this is a proxy doll...but I wonder what for?"** She knew they were used for rituals, but she had never seen one in person, minus the few times online. Her attention was turned back to the bundle, of which was tied back by a single rubber band. The rubber band was red in color, of which she paid no heed to since most people now a days liked to use colorful things for everything so as not to lose track of anything. With a simple slip and hook of her fingers the rubber band came off and the bundle ever so slowly fell open, revealing only two pages.

One had a simple warning typed out in a Microsoft Word font. **_'Do NOT go to Heavenly Host Elementary School...'_** The name surprised her, as she had once heard about it from somewhere. But from where...caused her to dig out her notebook and quickly dig through page after page of notes written by her hand. Finally the pages stopped turning and her eyes landed on one sentence, the only sentence she had ever noted down about the school. It just stated to look into the seven wonders of Kisaragi Academy due to the academy being built on the land where the elementary school had once been. **"What is it about Heavenly Host that this person or people had to warn the next reader not to go to?"** She was rather curious now and just wanted to know what the warning meant. If it meant anything at all.

Setting her notebook and the first page aside, she took a hold of the second sheet of paper. On the paper was a segment from a blog written only a year prior.

**_Charms and Spells: Sachiko Ever After - 11/19/2005_**

_In this world, there's nothing worse than parting ways with a dear friend. Some may say it's "sweet sorrow," but as far as I'm concerned, sorrow is sorrow – sweet or not, it's still depressing._

_Fortunately, I've learned of a charm that can help take some of the sting from any goodbye. It's a sort of ritual that one can perform with friends to ensure their bonds of friendship are never broken, no matter how far or wide any may travel._

_This ritual centers around a local folk legend from the small town of Tenjin. There, an innocent, spirited young elementary schoolgirl named Sachiko went missing right around 30 years ago. Sadly, she died within its grounds, but her spirit still walks this Earth, and some say she's been given the power to grant wishes and ease worries._

_The ritual I outline here is intended to induce communion with the spirit of Sachiko, and is guaranteed to work from anywhere in Japan (and possibly from foreign countries as well, though I have yet to confirm this). If performed correctly, Sachiko will pass through and grant you her blessing, and you will all be bound together as true friends for eternity. Be warned, though, that if this ritual is not performed exactly as specified, Sachiko may be angered. And I would hope any regular readers of this blog know by now that angering spirits can only lead to trouble!_

_The first thing you'll need to do is obtain a paper proxy representing Sachiko. The exact design of this paper proxy is pictured below, and may be printed and cut out for use in the charm. It's fairly simplistic, but don't let its basic design fool you: the shape is very deliberate, is designed for white paper only and must remain completely blank._

Bright blue eyes looked down at the doll in astonishment. So it really was a proxy doll meant for a charm. A charm of friendship though? It sounded odd to her, almost frightening in some way. Swallowing the fright she felt, she continued reading.

_The ritual is designed for virtually any number of participants, but the more there are, the harder it becomes to perform. I wouldn't recommend more than 9 or 10 people at most._

She knew right then that something about it really disturbed her. Why would someone recommend that many people? She knew that she could never perform a charm with that many people, just in case something went horribly wrong. Never did she ever want to put someone in harms way for making a horrible mistake.

_Gather in a circle around this paper proxy, each person gripping it wherever they can. Participants must now invoke Sachiko's name by chanting the phrase, "Sachiko, we beg of you." This phrase should be repeated numerous times – specifically, once for each person in attendance. No more, no less. If you should flub the line in any way, DO NOT attempt to restate it. Instead, just move on. This is of the utmost importance. **Correcting a flubbed line counts as invoking the chant one extra time, and could have dire consequences!**_

_Sachiko will now be watching, and you should all still be holding on to the paper proxy very tightly. If necessary, dig into it with your fingernails so it won't slip away. Then, when you're ready, pull back as hard as you can. If done correctly, the paper will be torn into pieces, resulting in one scrap for each person._

_Congratulations! Sachiko's spirit has now been divided amongst you. These scraps of paper should be cherished and kept with you at all times. As long as you have them, there will be an indelible bond of friendship linking each and every one of you. Never again will you need to feel alone!_

The young girl shook her head in disbelief. It seemed almost real, as if the blogger had been stating something that could really work. It didn't sound harmful in anyway and by the sounds of things, protection of friendship did sound pretty pleasing. She began to ponder the thought over and over in her head, until a voice cut through that thought. Blinking, the young girl was brought back to reality by the sound of her cousin calling for her through a window nearby. **"Saige! Time to go, everyone said dinner is ready!"** Saige smiled and called back that she would be out in a moment. The librarians were fine with the two girls exchanging words back and forth from that window since no one else seemed disturbed by it. All the scene ever seemed to sound like was an older sibling calling for their younger sibling, telling them it was time to go home.

Gathering up everything that had once cluttered the table, she hurriedly packed the papers, notebook and papers into her school bag. As she ran off towards the front entrance, one of the sheets of paper fell out and gently floated into a nearby garbage can. It had been the sheet of paper with the warning on it, however, something about it had changed. Beneath the warning were five words written it what looked to be red ink that was dripping like blood.

_**'Enjoy your descent into hell.'**_


End file.
